


Dreams

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Shepard has a difficult time sleeping and talks to Thane about her dreams.





	

Shepard's eyes opened slowly and she turned to her left. She was having trouble staying asleep, tossing and turning all night. Her back ached and her shoulders were sore from the last few missions.

She looked at the sleeping drell across from her and smiled, her heart filled with joy just by seeing him there next to her. She tried to shut her eyes again, but the pain in her back caused her to shift slightly again.

Shepard saw Thane's eyes open and his sleepy gaze quickly filled with concern.

"Siha," He began, his voice low and scratchy. "Are you all right?"

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly with her thumb.

"Can't sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"There’s no need to be sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She felt guilty for waking him, but was grateful she could talk to him since she couldn’t seem to stay asleep.

She wiggled towards him and wrapped her arm around his waist, nuzzling her head just underneath his chin. She exhaled happily as the smell of his skin surrounded her. She moved her fingers gently along his bare chest, marveling in how warm he felt up against her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, pulling the blanket they were sharing closer to her.

"I had a dream about you.” Shepard said softly, then paused for a moment. “Do drell have dreams?"

Thane thought for a moment. "We do not have them the way humans do, no. Human dreams are sort of like a mix of memories and things that haven't actually happened, right? I’ve only read a little about them." He said.

"Sort of. That's a pretty good way to put it. They're sort of like vids in our head that we only see when we sleep. Some nights we don’t dream at all and some people dream, but don’t remember their dreams. They're a mix of real life but not realistic things can happen in them. You never know what you’re going to dream about beforehand. Sometimes you can fall back asleep and go back to the same dream you had earlier in the night, or sometimes you’ll start a new dream. Yours aren’t like that?"

"Since drell have perfect memories, sometimes a memory might replay while we sleep, but it is rare. Human dreams sound...interesting. You said I was in your dream? How so?" Thane said, his voice becoming less tired as his interest grew. He pulled Shepard closer to her, kissing her forehead before she spoke.

"Yes, we were on that trip to the desert we keep talking about. Arizona, I think is where we were. Arizona's on Earth. It was hot and the air was dry, the wind was blowing. You were wearing a funny t-shirt with flowers on it and shorts. We weren't worrying about Collectors or Reapers or anything like that, we were just having a good time. It was wonderful."

"That sounds wonderful." Thane replied, trying to picture what she saw. He saw a sadness on Shepard's face, a face filled with so many worries.

He moved back slightly and wriggled down so they were face to face and he kissed the top of her nose gently. A big smile spread across her face. Seeing her expression change simply from his touch made his heart flutter in his chest. Knowing he could bring any relief to her at a time when so much was counting on her was extremely important to him. 

"We will take our trip someday soon, my love. I promise. All of this will be over soon."

Shepard kissed him, deeply and with all the tenderness in the world. Both of their eyes closed as they melted into the kiss, a sweet sigh escaping Shepard before their lips parted.

"I'd still take this over a dream any day." She said quietly before drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
